DESCRIPTION: This proposal will carry out a pilot study on head and neck cancer patients to determine whether zinc supplementation results in improved immune functions, decreased incidence of infections, and duration of hospitalizations. Sixty four newly diagnosed head and neck patients will be recruited and randomized to zinc or placebo supplementation in addition to supplementation with all essential micronutrients except zinc.